


Brother

by Kr1411



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allen!Twins, Also Sebastian is Sebastian Allen, Angst, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, Songfic, Whole Lotta Fluff, and was adopted by the wests, because screw the timeline, first songfic actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr1411/pseuds/Kr1411
Summary: “Brother, let me be your shelter, never leave you all alone.”Barry and Sebastian were the power twins. No matter what happened, they would be there for the other.





	Brother

_Ramblers in the wilderness, yea we can’t find what we need_

_Get a little restless from the searching, get a little worn down in between_

Sebastian didn’t believe Barry at first. He thought Barry was delusional, that he was scared. He saw the whole thing happen.

When his dad said the exact same statement as Barry had, he was starting to question what happened to Barry. He hadn’t talked to his twin in two months, out of fear of getting second hand bullied. But he couldn’t take seeing his brother get bullied anymore.

_Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes_

_Everybody needs someone beside em’ shining like a lighthouse from the sea_

Once Sebastian started defending his brother, he started getting tormented too. People would shout nasty things about his father to him and Barry, but Sebastian would grab Barry’s hand and ignore them, knowing that he had his brother with him. Sure he felt guilty about not believing him at first, but then he realised, who would make up such a _ridiculous_ story?

_Brother, let me be your shelter, never leave you all alone,_

_I can be the one you call, when you’re low_.

Three years later, when the twins just turned fourteen, Sebastian would find himself less… _attracted_ to girls as his twin and his friends were. He didn’t know why it was like this, but he tended to find the latino in his english class more attractive than the blonde cheerleader that all the boys drooled over.

When Sebastian realised that he was gay, he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t tell anyone, not after what he saw on the news about some kid being gay-bashed. Instead, he sat in his room and cried.

_Brother let me be your fortress, when the night winds are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way, bring you home._

When Barry heard his brother crying, he slowly walked into their room and put an arm around Sebastian. “What’s wrong?” He asked, when Sebastian didn’t even look at him.

Sebastian wiped his tears, and, keeping his eyes concentrated on his comforter, he asked, “Barry, do you love me no matter what?”

Barry raised his eyebrows at this question. “Of course I do, you’re one of my best friends,” he said, and Sebastian finally looked at him.

“Even if I said I like guys more than girls, in a way I shouldn’t?” He wetly asked, and Barry just hugged him.

“I don’t know what you’re afraid of, Bas, you know I don’t care,” he said, and Sebastian finally hugged him back.

_Face down in the desert now, there’s a cage locked around my heart_

_I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were, now my hands can’t reach that far._

When Sebastian came out to Joe and Iris, they were completely accepting. When he came out to his friends, they were not.

At first, they would just avoid him, and stage-whisper about him behind his back. One day, though, Sebastian went to get something from his locker to find the word “fag” spray-painted on it.

He stared at his locker in shock for about two minutes, before breaking down in tears. Why did this always happen to him?

_I ain’t made for a rivalry, I could never take the world alone._

_I know that in my weakness I am stronger, it’s your love that brings me home._

Sebastian finally mustered up the strength to pull out his phone and text Barry after about five minutes. Not long after that, Barry came running to him, and when he saw the word on his brothers locker, he took Sebastian’s hand, pulled out a thick felt sharpie, and fixed the word, so it looked like a very fancy, “Swag.” Sebastian laughed at this, feeling slightly better, especially when his twin said, “That’s what you got. Swag. And they’re just jealous, because they’re not as cool as you.” They ended up skipping the rest of the day, Barry providing a good distraction for Sebastian the rest of the day.

_Brother let me be your shelter, never leave you all alone,_

_I can be the one you call, when you’re low._

After the locker incident, Joe took it upon himself to save up as much money as he could to get Sebastian to Dalton Academy, in Westerville, Ohio. As much as he hated separating his boys, he hated seeing one of them in pain even more.

The boys didn’t take the news of Sebastian transferring to a boarding school too well, but they both knew it was for the best. Barry didn’t know how he was going to survive highschool without his brother, but his brother was barely surviving his freshman year. This had to happen.

“If you need me, I’m only a call away,” Barry told Sebastian, as they pulled up to the school. Sebastian pulled Barry in for a hug, never wanting to let go. His brother was his rock, the thing keeping him going. He didn’t know how to survive without him.

_Brother let me be your fortress, when the night wheels are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way, bring you home._

Nearly every day of the year, Sebastian would call Barry, with the exceptions of days where he would hang out with his friends. Barry only lived two hours away, so Sebastian would come home every weekend.

One day, Sebastian met this boy, Blaine Anderson, and he fell fast. He couldn’t stop bragging about him to Barry.

Until one fateful day, that would change his life, and his reputation forever.

The after Sebastian slushied Blaine, he called Barry in tears. It wasn’t supposed to hit Blaine, it was supposed to damage Kurt’s clothes. Not that it made it right, but still. And then the New directions humiliated him in front of his team, his _friends_ , he needed his brother more than ever.

“ _Hey, Bas, what’s up?_ ” Barry asked cheerfully, but the cheer immediately went away when he heard Sebastian crying. “ _Are you ok, dude?”_

“No, I’m not, Barry, I screwed up bad,” Sebastian sobbed to his brother. He then proceeded to tell Barry about the events of the past few nights.

Barry was shocked at what Sebastian said, but his twin seemed to genuinely regret everything.

“ _I’m not saying what you did was good, but you seem to really regret it, which is all that matters, Bas. You should apologize to everyone, and if you want, I can go down there with you for support_ ,” he told Sebastian. Sebastian didn’t want to make his twin drive two hours for some petty drama, but at Regionals, when Barry say Sebastian shaking one of the member’s hands, he assumed everything played out pretty well.

_And when you call, and need me near,_

_Say it when you go, brother I’m right here._

The next year, Hunter Clarington was appointed the new captain of the Warblers, and Sebastian immediately took a disliking for him. Something about him and his cat seemed somewhat… _off_.

He anonymously started a rumor that Hunter wasn’t actually a high schooler, because have you seen him? But he got on Hunter’s good side anyway.

When Hunter started giving the Warblers _steroids_ behind his back, the group started blaming Sebastian for it, since he did nothing to stop it. But how can you stop something you didn’t even know was going on?

Trent eventually asked him why Sebastian was allowed to perform, even though he didn’t take the drugs, to which Sebastian revealed he knew nothing about the drugs.

He performed at Regionals as planned, but he and Trent started devising a plan right after. Trent would go to the new directions and confess, while Sebastian would be a witness to the school board.

All this drug talk, and this hate from his teammates, who still thought he was apart of the whole drug thing, was starting to get to him. He called Barry, something he hasn’t been able to do in a while, and hoped Barry wouldn’t be _too_ mad.

Barry wasn’t mad. Just worried.

Sebastian told Barry everything that was going on, and Barry was honestly proud of his brother for being the bigger person and going against his team. It showed true maturity in his twin.

_And on those days, when the skies begin to fall,_

_You’re the blood of my blood, we can get through it all._

Senior year rolled around, and Barry managed to get his first girlfriend. Iris kept saying she was bad news, that Becky Cooper was as bad as a player as Oliver Queen was, but Barry didn’t believe her. He knew Becky, she was a good person.

Or so he thought.

About two months later, Barry caught Becky cheating on him with Tony Woodward of all people, with the excuse of, “You’re not cool enough. If you’d put out, this wouldn’t happen.”

When Barry called Sebastian in tears, Sebastian drove all the way to Central City, just to give his brother a hug. After all, he really needed one.

And if he got a few punches in, well, he made sure no one witnessed it.

_Brother let me be your shelter, never leave you all alone,_

_I can be the one you call, when you’re feeling low._

_Brother, let me be your fortress, when the night wheels are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way, bring you home._

When the two graduated college, Barry and Sebastian bought an apartment together. Albeit it was a trashy apartment, it was still an apartment. And as long as they had each other, everything would be fine.

Then Barry got struck by the lightning, and all of a sudden everything was not fine anymore.

Watching your brother die, over and over again, was one of the worst things that could happen to a person. Sebastian didn’t know how the hell he _survived_ those nine months.

When Barry woke up, Sebastian was extremely excited. When Barry woke up with _superpowers_ , Sebastian was excited _and_ jealous. But he was glad Barry told him right away. He didn’t know what he’d do if Barry kept it from him. When Barry started acting as a superhero, he was scared shitless. But in a way, he knew Barry would be ok.

Because he always would be, as long as they had each other.

_Brother let me be your shelter, never leave you all alone,_

_I can be the one you call, when you’re feeling low._

_Brother, let me be your fortress, when the night wheels are driving on_

_Be the one to light the way, bring you home._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my last fic for a while, save for the next chapter of Familar Strangers. I’ve lost my confidence in writing, and I’m going to take some time to get it back. I’ll probably write a bunch of drafts, so when I’m back, I can post those. Sorry for those of you who actually read my fics, but what’s the point of doing something when you don’t feel good about it?


End file.
